Spencer and Penelope
by blukitty
Summary: Spencer and Penelope - together? Who woulda thunk?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer/Penelope

**Disclaimer: **

Don't own the Criminal Minds characters, just love them!

**Summary: **

Spencer needs to have some serious needs taken care of.

Penelope has an itch that needs scratching.

How do they take care of business without the others knowing?

Spencer Reid, Super Genius. That's he figured the others called him. Heck, that's what he called himself! He was bored and in need. Need of space, time alone, and a girlfriend. He didn't know how to get any of that either.

Every time he tried to find a woman to talk to, he either got called away, got interrupted by someone on the team, or got tongue-tied. When he got tongue-tied, he started spouting statistics that were useless. Statistics that ended up scaring women away. This frustrated him. He needed to get laid, have sex. In actuality, he had never had sex with a woman. He had just used his hand, that was it.

Penelope was in dire straights. She had been seeing Kevin. She found out that he was boinking that said someone else. For that reason, they had broken up. Now she had an itch that seriously needed scratching. She really, really hated feeling this way! How was she going to take care of this problem?

*Could you review and let me know if I should continue with this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope and Spencer

Ch. 2

***Thank you to all that gave me a review on chapter one of Spencer and Penelope! I don't want to get haunted for the rest of my natural born days, so I'm going to add more as I can.***

Penelope walked out of her "cave" and up to the bullpen. She observed a lot of things, mostly Spencer. He looked so forlorn. She wondered what was up with him. She really wanted to go up to him and give him a hug and tell him everything was okay.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer saw Penelope arrive. How was he going to bring up the subject to her that he was in need without the others finding out?

The two of them knew that one could talk to the other without an issue. *sigh, how to bring this up?*

"Penelope-"

"Spencer-"

They both spoke at once.

"Go ahead Spencer. What do you need?"

"No, I insist Penelope."

"I was just wondering if we could talk later. I mean, it's not really important at the moment." Penelope asked.

"Well, since we have the weekend off, I don't have anything planned. Can I catch up to you later?" Spencer responded to her.

"If you finish before me, you know where to find me, in my lair." Penelope quipped.

"Yes, I do. I know I have a bit of paperwork to take care of before I go anywhere. If you finish before me, I'll be here," Spencer shyly answered.

"Okay, we can end up at my place, if that's alright with you. That way, we can talk in private. The rest of the team won't find out what we're talking about." Penelope responded to his blush.

"That's even better for me."

Later on, Spencer finished his paperwork. He didn't see Penelope in the bullpen. He locked up his desk, picked up his things for the weekend. Walking to the elevator, he punched the down button. He went in to the elevator, punched another button, this one to Penelope's "cave". When he arrived, he stood just outside the door, observing her shut her computers down for the weekend.

"How am I going to tell him I need to get laid as much as he does?" Penelope was muttering to her computers.

Mmmm, Spencer thought. They had had a lot of tension between them for the last couple of weeks. He knew what he was all tense about.

There had been some rumors floating around the bullpen about how Penelope and Kevin broke up. Supposedly she had found out he had slept around on her. What made it worse was that he had slept with a coworker up on the third floor. Life sucked!

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly for everyone. Thank God It's Friday! The whole team was esctatic about that. They all needed a weekend to have down time. It was a serious necessity for them. Erin Straus could see that. They were all sniping at each other over little things. Wads of paper missing the garbage, coffee cups left on a person's desk, a simple look. You name it, it was taken wrong.

***Okay, so I'm dragging this out! I want to keep all of you, and me too, in suspense. What can I say?***


	3. Chapter 3

**Penelope and Spencer**

**Chapter 3**

****Thanks to everyone who's given me reviews!* I'm sorry this has taken me a few days to get this up. It's been really hot here, which means I haven't wanted to have the computer up and running to much during the day. The muses have told me to do this chapter when it's a little cooler, but not to stay up real late at night!*  
**

Spencer made it down to Penelope's "cave" just in time to see Penelope shutting down her computers, "her babies." He just stood in the doorway, smiling. He then cleared his throat, startling her slightly.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were there. How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Just for a minute. You okay?" He answered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I should be done here in a couple of minutes. I was wondering…"

"What were you wondering?"

"I was just wondering if you'd mind meeting me at my place. Unless you have somewhere else in mind?" She blushed a wonderful shade of pink.

"No, your place is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. It would be more private for us. I don't want the rest of the team finding us. You know how nosy they can be." Spencer softy said.

"Okay. In that case, let me have some private time at home. I'm going to want to clean up after what we had to go through with this last case. I can't help but feel a little grimy. Okay, a lot grimy."

"Agreed. I feel the same myself. How about 6:30? That sound good?"

"That's a great time. I'll be able to toss something together for us before I get all foo foo'd for you." Penelope said suggestively.

Spencer swallowed before answering.

"Hum, I'd like you to be all "foo foo'd" for me. I'll see you at 6:30 then." He flushed a bright red.

"In that case, 'Later Gator!' I'm outta here as of in about 5 minutes. I have to clock out before leaving."

" 'After while Crocodile.' See ya then."

Penelope arrived at her apartment. She walked into her kitchen and started to fix dinner for her and Spencer. After she finished with it, she put it in the warm oven to keep it from getting cold.

She took a bubble bath with her favorite bubbles. The bubbles were scented a light Mr. Bubbles and musk. When she got the tub filled to her specifics, she undressed, pinned her hair up, and stepped into the warm tub. She'd rinse off and wash her hair in the shower.

She soon finished and went back to her bedroom, where she found what she was going to wear for the evening. She also laid out what she thought she might want to change into later on in the evening, something more "comfortable". She dressed for the time being.

She dressed and went into her kitchen to check on dinner. It was going to be good! It leaned toward vegetarian but not quite.

Spencer, in the meanwhile, went home and found something that was more appropriate for the evening. He took off his sweater vest that he had worn to work. He took a warm shower to wash off the day. After that, he found something to dress into.

Most people thought he was very conservative in his attire at the office. Especially since he was considered he was considered the "boy genius". Tonight was going to be different, very different!

When he finished up at home, he called Penelope to let her know he was walking out the door.

"Hi Penelope! I'm on my way over. It's not to early, is it?"

Spencer asked when she answered the phone.

"Hi to you too, Spencer! It's not to early. You can come on over when you're ready."

"Sorry about being so upfront! I guess you can tell I'm just a little excited! I'm walking out the door in about 5 minutes, as soon as we get off the phone. See ya in 15 minutes." Spencer rambled.

"Calm down Spencer! Take a deep breath. I'll see you in a few minutes, when you get here. Dinner will be ready when you get here."

"Okay. See ya in a few minutes then. I promise I won't speed when driving over!" He joked.

"Please don't speed. I'll be here. Just relax," She laughed over the phone. They both hung up.

While Spencer grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door Penelope went back to her kitchen and made a green salad for them.

Penelope set the table for just the two of them. She set out water glasses, two candles that she would light after Spencer arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penelope and Spencer**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry it's taking me forever to get to this chapter! Please forgive me! Just don't flog me with a wet lasagna noodle! I'm so having fun playing with these two!**

Boy am I glad I took the time to change my bedding this morning, thought Penelope while she finished in her bedroom.

She fluttered around her place for an extra 10 minutes while she waited for her dinner guest. She set out scented candles and lit them so the rooms would smell nice and be somewhat romantic when Spencer got there.

She pulled dinner out of the oven and set it on the counte to cool a lttle. She didn't want it to hot for them to eat later. It consisted of baked chicken. There were vegies to go with it, green beans. She knew Spencer loved them. So did she, for that matter.

Spencer pulled up in front of Penelope's building at the exact time he said he would, at 6:30 p.m. He put his car in park and turned off the ignition. He got out and walked to her door and knocked.

When Penelope heard Spencer's knock, she went to the door, unlocked the locks and opened the door for him to come in . He stepped in and she closed and re-locked the door.

Spencer gently kissed Penelope on the lips. She responded by kissing him back. Neither of them knew exactly what to do next except by parting for the time being.

"Dinner's ready when you are. All I have to do is dish it up and set it on the table for us. Are you hungry, for food I mean? Or do you want to wait?" She asked.

"I'm ready. Do you need some help with anything? Dinner-wise, I mean." He asked.

"You can set the salad and dressing on the table for me. I have it in the fridge. Go ahead and get it out. Here's the salad tongs that go with it. What do you want to drink? Water? Wine?"

"Umm, I know this sounds a little strange. If you have milk, I'll take a glass of that. Water will work too. I'm not a wine drinker. I guess it has to do with living in Las Vegas and all of the alcohol floating around in the casinos and all."

"Sure, no problem. I don't usually have a lot of wine around anyway. Save it for special occasions really. Besides, I don't want to coruppt you to badly." They both chuckle at that.

The salad made it to the table, along with glasses full of milk for both of them. Penelope didn't want Spencer to feel awkward about being the only one drinking milk.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner while chatting amiably. After they finished and cleared the table of their dinner dishes, they loaded Penelope's dishwasher.

"I have desert, if you'd like. I have my personal fave, apple pie with vanilla ice cream. I also have chocolate, which is a woman's best friend!" Penelope offered.

"I love apple pie! I always thought vanilla ice cream went with apple pie. Do you have chocolate syrup to drizzle over the pie?" Sepencer asked.

"Actually, yeah I do. How did you know what I have in my fridge?" Penelope asked, mockly surprised.

"It was a educated guess." They both laughed at that.

They went into the kitchen, still talking. Penelope pulled out desert plates, the pie, ice cream scooper, and silverware. She turned to get the ice cream out of the freezer when she found Spencer right behind her.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently pulled her to him. He kissed her fully on her lips, parting them with his tongue. He felt her nipples harden slightly. She could feel his arousal against her, surprising her. She hadn't seriously thought he was interested in her in THAT way.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that." Penelope breathlessly said.

"I've been wanting to do that most of the evening." Clearing his throat, Spencer answered, voice husky.

"Um, I wonder if we should just wait on desert?"

"I think we can come back to it. Let's put things back. We don't want the ice cream melting all over the counter." Spencer answered.

While they put things back, they were touching each other. He would touch her backside while she touched his chest. They kissed each other.

When they finished in the kitchen, they moved to the bedroom and shut the door. They were already barefoot, so they didn't have to worry about shedding shoes at that point. She took her glasses off. She went to disrobe when he stopped her. She looked at him quizzickly.

"No, let me do that. I've always wanted to undress you. I want to look at you when I do. Can I?" Spencer shyly asked.

"Okay. No one has ever asked to do that. I'll let you, but you have to let me do the same to you." Penelope smiled back at him.

He pulled the ribbon out of her hair, kissing her neck. She sighed at that.

He slowly unzipped her dress and helped her out of it. She stepped out of it and stood in front of him in just her matching bra and panties. He stepped back and took in the vision of her porcelain skin and wondered why no else had ever really took the time to just do this.

He let her unbutton and unzip his pants, which fell to floor. His arousal was more pronounced through his briefs. She assisted him out of his shirt and threw it across the room. . She noticed that his manhood looked larger than she had expected him to be. She noticed that his manhood looked larger than she had expected him to be. Maybe that's why his pants are looser than the usual guys pants are, she thought. Out of curiosity, she touched, which illicited a gasp from him.

"Be careful, I haven't made love to anyone in a really long time. I want to make you feel good before we go any further." He responded huskily.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I want to make you feel good as well."

He reached around her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. He then slid her panties down her legs, also letting them fall. He took one breast in his hands and gently suckled on that nipple. She sighed. He moved to the other breast and repeated what he had done on the first. He touched a finger to her center and felt her wetness.

She stopped him and assisted him out of his briefs, being carefull not to hurt him. She licked his hard male nipples, which made him gasp.

"God, I've never had a woman do that to me." Spencer gasped.  
"I only do that on special occasions, like now." Penelope softly chuckled.

She reached down and touched his very aroused manhood. He grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't. I want to prolong this."

With that, they pulled the bedding down and they laid down next to each other on the bed.

He positioned himself between her thighs, gently parting them. He could now smell her arousal. He gently blew on her outer lips before parting them. He gently parted her nether lips, touching her inner wetness with a finger. He touched his tongue to the little nub nestled just inside. He felt her respond. He inserted a finger into her very wet depths. He heard her gasp, felt her hips undulate.

She was so, so very close. She could feel it coming up from her toes. It was one she hadn't had a long time. It was feeling good, real good! Her fingers went to his head, weaving into his hair, holding it there.

He felt her release on his fingers, tasted her release on his tongue. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could. When he felt her slowing down, he moved up onto the bed and laid next to her, holding her hot, sweat soaked body close to him.

"Hmm, I never figured you to know that particular technique. That was absolutely fabulous!" Penelope purred.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Would you like to know more?" He answered, chuckling.

"How about I show you what _I _know? Would you like that?" She asked him.

"I could be convinced. Talk me into it." He grinned.

"Well, than lay on your back and I'll do mor magic on your body than I can do on a computer." She laughed.

He positioned himself on the bed, expecting anything and everything of another world. He was soon very surprised.

She moved herself between his legs, much like he did to her. She raised up and kissed his lips, gently letting her nipples rub against his chest, down his quivering belly. She laid down and took his still hard, ever so slightly soft, manhood. She licked the tip, tasting him. She licked down the shaft, teasing, loving on him. He tried to move upward to get her to take more of him in her mouth. She stopped.

"No ya don't, my man. I want a bit of control here, like you did with me. It's my turn!" He groaned but let her take charge.

She went back to loving on him. This time, she let her hand rest under his manhood's sidekicks, massaging them as she took him back in her mouth. She took him down her throat, nibbling on the head just slightly. His hands held her head so gently so as not to hurt her. She could feel his testicles rising up in their sacs. One finger gently massaged his "t'ain't" spot, the special spot between his sidekicks and his butt crack. She didn't want him to have release, so she stopped and looked up at him.

"Hmm, you stopped baby. I was so close!" He huffed grumpily.

"Well, it's because I want to make love with you with the rest of my body. I need to feel you inside me. Please?"

He didn't need her to ask twice. He had her lay down on the bed, on her back. Settling a pillow under hips, he gently lifted her legs up to where her ankles rested on his shoulders.

He ever so gently entered her, just the head of his manhood. When he felt she had begun to adjust to his girth, he slid in even more until he was in full hilt. He didn't start stroking in and out right away. He didn't want to lose control so soon, he wanted it to last a bit longer.

She felt so good, so tight, and oh so wet wrapped around him. She fit around him very nicely. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter by the second.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He stroked in and out of her evenly at first. He way to soon felt his testicles rise up in their sacs once again, feeling his release rising up. There was no holding back. He cried out her name as he released inside her, filling her beyond capacity.

She felt her release coming up from her toes. She arched her back as she released, crying out his name as she also released along with him.

Their breathing was ragged and labored. He hadn't pulled out of her just yet. Her legs were still on his shoulders. She tenderly took them down after he let go of them.

He than pulled out of her after her inner self relaxed enough for him to do so. He lay down on the bed next to her, settling his head on the pillow next to her. He gently pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent, the scent of her perfume, of the sex that surrounded them both.

"Spencer, that was…incredible! I never thought you would, could be like that, so passionate," Penelope spoke breathlessly.

"Penelope, it was because of you that I was able to be that way," Spencer quietly answered.

"I NEVER say this to anyone that I've just made love with. I don't how to say this," Penelope softly said.

"What do you have to say? Just tell me. If you end up hating me after tonight, I'll understand. Really I will."

"No Spencer, I could never, ever hate you. What I want to say is this…I love you. I never thought I would say it to you. Especially people I work with and around. I never even said it to the man I was with before. I guess I was the bigger fool. I never believed he could or would do what he did to me." Penelope whiped a tear away that had escaped from her eye.

"Well, he's gone and hopefully forgotten. I'm sorry he was like that to you. I can't imagine anyone would be like that to another human being. He sounds like he's a creep."

"He's gone and sort of forgotten. He is a creep. He works upstairs, on the fifth floor. I'm just glad he doesn't come down to my 'cave' to pester me anymore. He would sneek up on me and scared me. I had told him to never do that, but he continued anyway. I've kicked him out of my life for good. I've been sorely tempted to ruin his credit score for life!"

"Boy, I'd hate to be on your bad side!" Spencer laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if you make me that mad, my love." She turned to him and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I have an admission of my own. I wasn't going to tell you before. Than, when I knew you were available, I wasn't sure how to tell you, much even if I should." He flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"What is you want to tell me. C'mon, spill the beans now that you have my curiosity peeked!"

"I've loved you for a long time now. I was always to shy or to scared to tell you for fear of offending you." Spencer softly spoke.

"Are you telling me that you love me as well?" Penelope was shocked and happy all in one.

"Yes I am."

They snuggled together for awhile longer. After a few minutes, Spencer's stomach growled loudly.

"Umm, I think my stomach's talking to me. I just realized I'm starving! Didn't you say earlier that you have apple pie and vanilla ice cream? For some reason, I'm craving some. I did burn off a lot of energy sometime between dinner and now."

"I think it's speaking loud enough for the two of us to hear! I do still have the pie and ice cream. I'm guessing you would want to give it a taste test?"

"If you're offering, I'll try it. It is my favorite, pie ala mode."

"It'll involve getting out of this here comfy bed. I have a spare robe you can use while you're here, if you'd like."

"Only if it's not one of your silky woman type ones."

"Nope, it's a guy's robe. I keep one here for times like this."

With that, she got up, went to her closet, pulled out a beige man's robe for him. She also pulled one for her, one of her silky ones. They donned their perspective robes and went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they set about getting dessert plates, forks, napkins. Those were set on the counter. Penelope pulled the apple pie out of the fridge, the ice cream out of the freezer, set them on the counter, and served them each some.

"Hmmm, this is so good. Have I told you apple pie ala mode is my favorite?" Spencer whiped his mouth after licking his fork.

"Yeah, only about four of five times tonight alone!" Penelope laughed, clearing the table.

"Here, let me help you. I helped make this mess, I'm sure I can help clean it up."

"Sure. We'll wash these guys up by hand. The dishwasher is full of clean stuff from dinner."

"I'll unload the dishwasher and put those away, if you'd like."

"No you won't. I can do that tomorrow sometime."

Spencer tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Tired love? Wanna stay the night?" Penelope asked.

"If you don't mind. All of a sudden, I'm exhausted. Can I bunk with you?" Spencer looked hopeful.

"I don't mind on either point, you sleeping here and sleeping with me for the night. Let's go back to bed."

They went back to the bedroom and climbed back in bed for the night. They both slept well, with the exception of waking a couple of times to make love again.

The next morning, Penelope woke with Spencer spooned up to her back. It felt good to have someone in her bed with her that she loved and he loved her.

**Please forgive me for taking soooo long with this chapter! I'm so sorry this is so long. My muses wouldn't let go of me. No wet lasagna noodles, please? *on my knees begging for mercy* **


End file.
